One Life To Live For!
by VampireBeauty-BlackTears
Summary: My life has changed, and so have i...read to see what happened to poor hermione...also with Draco's Point of view. I'm sure youl like it...read!
1. The begining

Chap.1- the beginning

Hermione's POV

The summer is now over, returning to school for my last and finale year, 7th year. Made head Girl and I've changed my whole life style during these two months because of hidden secrets that have been reveled…

I was glad to be back to school trying to forget what had gone on over the summer. I changed a lot. I now have wavy dirty blond hair, instead of it all bushy, and now I am sitting in a compartment waiting for Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

My summer started with my mother having cancer that no wizard or human could cure. My parents told me the truth about me being a pureblood, more pure than the Malfoy's. Which scared me; I was not use to it. Than my mother passed away.

Later on my father told me I was bethrold to someone but did not tell me who, because of some "thing". He also told me he was a death eater and right there I wanted to die. We were rich, everything changed, I changed. My fathers decide to back out on the dark side and become good and for this he was killed and I had to join, but I had privet meetings with the dark lord. Instead of the dark mark I had a necklace that went very low. No one knew in his little group I was part of his followers too. I was touched….

I live in a manor, but I thought my money was dirty, so instead I got a job, a job where I sold my body to men for sex, I was a prostitute, I knew my money was dirty as well but it was I who made it, who got it.

I changed my looks when I was working. My hair was black and it was wavy still, I made my eyes black, and my skin really tanned.

I was surprised by my first customer, it was Draco Malfoy. His stupid friends bought me for his little birthday gift, or so that's what they called me. But little did they know it was the old little mudblood that is now pure, or the Hermione Granger that is now known as Hermione Glanchetta.

Pansy was at the party and glued to Malfoy, but she was kicked out when the others left to bring me in, the little whory slut.

Flashback

I walked in and there he was Draco Malfoy, his friends left for use to be alone so he could have his pleasure with me. At first he just stared at me like I was some little toy, but than he spoke, in a soft clam silky voice. One that I was not use to, when he would talk to me.

"So, you're my little gift are you?" He said to me, I only nodded back I was scared and shocked.

"Well than, may I know your name before we get in bed?" He asked me

At first my mouth just opened and closed, he noticed I was nerves. He came close to me and pressed his soft lips on mine, I didn't kiss back at first but I knew if I didn't do well he would not pay me and I would be fired from my work to do shows as well. So I kissed him back, his tongue was licking my bottom lip to ask for enter, so I let him in.

It was a force piercing kiss, but passionate. I loved it. Than he parted are lips away and let go of my face and said

"Well, you don't have to be shy; I will go easy on you I can tell it's your first time so are you going to tell me your name now? "He asked again

This time I answered: "ok, Mr. High mighty, I will tell you, but only after you make love to me, let's see if you're good at it." I was flirting try to be someone else and try to enjoy myself. For he was going to be the first guy to take my virginity away.

"Oh, ok" he taunted back

And so we did it I could not believe it. But he was fabulous. Than my transformation started to where off my eye colour was coming back and he realized it.

"Hey, you transformed yourself, wait a minute…..those eyes….GRANGER? He screamed

"Wha…what...No I'm not Granger anymore Malfoy…I'm Glanchetta now." I said back to him in a calm mocking voice

"What…what the hell are you talking about Mudblood?" he said all confused

"The Glanchetta's are pure…purer than my blood and all dead and you're a Granger mudblood, and there only lives one more Glanchetta." He stated to me.

"All but one Malfoy I live…you see, my parents lied to me and I'm bethrold to some freak that I don't know and they didn't even leave it in the will, my father told me they would come to me." I said getting a little angry myself.

"What…I'm bethrold to you…you're the last Glanchetta?" he yelled and was now fuming red with anger.

"Yes" I said in a little sweet voice because I was scared but did not want to show it.

He calmed down now but was still upset. What I forgot to tell you before his outburst now is that he was my first customer for the bed but I had to do shows and men did touch me before…this.

"Than what the hell is my-wife-to-be doing becoming a prostitute, what the hell, I didn't know it was you" now he seemed sincere and kind and gentle as he put a hand on my face and moved my hair back. I was now me, my skin was normal my eyes were normal and my hair was normal, back to dirty blond, wavy and hazel eyes.

End flashback

Harry, Ron and Ginny came in the compartment….


	2. Surprise

Chap.2-surprised

Draco's POV

I'm outside the train trying to wait for my-wife-to-be. I saw her right away when she came through the wall. She was so beautiful, with her skin glowing like the angel she was, but I could see in her eyes she was destroyed, her cinnamon eyes that shinned with gleam, her perfect curves she had, those long legs that never ended that she had, but was so short, and last but her hair that shinned in the sun, wavy long, and dirty blond. She had changed, she was no longer that innocent little know-it-all mudblood, but the most beautiful pureblood girl that walked the earth, and was now toren.

Flashback

Hermione finally was her self after I touched her face; her skin was so soft, smooth, and gentle. I kissed her. But than she moved away and said

"What you're the person I'm bethrold too? What…oh are we jealous Malfoy?" she said to me I understood her she was talking about us than the fact where I said she was a prostitute. And I was jealous but I was not going to let her know, the truth was I liked her since third year, even before that the moment I saw her but in third year is when I really wanted her.

"What no" I said taking my hand away from her

"Why would I be jealous I just don't want my wife sleeping with other men that's all" I said

"Oh yeah sure Malfoy it's ok if you get someone to sleep with but I'm not allowed to sleep with others…and what the hell were not married yet, and by the way for the record, you're the only man I slept with so far, I was only touched by others before, and did shows in front of them, …why the hell would you care anyway?" she screamed and asked me at the same time.

"What…I've always sagged girls it's not any different… and besides like you said I'm not married to you yet so it doesn't matter till I marry you" I said and boy was that lame I went against her words and than agreed in a different way! But I wouldn't let her win that either.

She just laughed in my face. I didn't blame her; I would have done the same thing.

"Oh Malfoy you fool!" she said, while getting up and dressed I just stared at her.

"What are doing?" I said taking hold of her arm. She looked to were my hand was in disgust and than looked at me.

"Get your hands off of me I'm leaving I've done my job and I can go now!" she clearly stated to me.

And I let go and watched her floo away and that was the last time I saw her till school.

End of Flashback

I followed her from far so she wouldn't see me, I didn't want to bother her yet I would go get her when Potty, weasel, and weaselette came. To tell she had to go to the heads compartment.

So I waited and there they came I waited five minutes and walked in.


	3. Looking away

Chap.3- Looking away

Hermione's POV

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all came in and I just looked and smiled at them. The dark lord wanted me still pretend I was friends with them but I didn't want to, I wanted to be alone not help or destroy them, but now I had to go against them, against my very own best friends. With no help, no escape from this hell.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you" they asked.

"Fine" I answered.

I didn't want to talk much, at least not now anyway.

"Are you ok you don't seem so well?" Harry said to me in concern. I just nodded. I was about to leave when who else came to the door but Draco Malfoy.

He looked around "Hey, Weaselys, Potty, and um let's see…what should I call you now?" he asked me, my friends were confused and looked at him and me weirdly.

"Oh I know. I'll call you… Glanchetta...right Hermione." He said in a playful mocking voice. I was mad I didn't tell them yet and I didn't want to tell them now.

"GET LOST FERRET!" I screamed.

He just looked at me. "Well I would love to but the heads have to go to the heads compartment" he said sarcastically to me.

"Get lost, I'm going ok and what the hell get lost with your stupid name shit." I wanted to chock him, but instead I just walk past him ignoring the others and he followed me. We arrived in the heads compartment and he closed the door behind us. I turned around fast and I guessed it shocked him how fast I was.

"What the fuck…you just couldn't keep away. Could you? You had to come and had to say my fucking secret." I said just staring at him in clenched teeth.

"Yes" he said simply. Now smirking and rested his back on the door.

"Uhg" I just muffled out and sat down.

He came and sat on the same seat as I and leaned against the end while putting his feet on my laps I just pushed them off and looked out side. He smirked. I wished to kill him. He moved to me, and put his hand on my chin to turn my face and look straight at him. And I did just that I stared at him like I would kill and he would never forget me. He stared back in a strong face like he to won't let go but instead of as if to kill me, he looked at me with lust and hatred at the same time. We were just inches away so close and we seemed to becoming closer and closer till his lips brushed mine. He kissed me and I kissed back. He moved down to my neck and I let out a moan of relief and freedom.

He moved his hand to my check and his other arm to my waist, as I moved my hands around his neck and one into his hair. He stood up and I stood up with him. He pushed me against the wall. All the while kissing me on the neck and collar bone, and lips. He pushed he's body against mine and I could feel he had a hard on, and I smiled because now I knew I could play little dirty games with him. I could have in one second and leave the next.

He pulled away his lips, with his body still pressed against mine. And stared at me. I looked at him playfully and gave him a little sweet smile with a little sweet giggle. He just continued to stare with lust and looked as if he was about to jump me to have sex any minute, than pulled away when the door opened the next second.

It was Blaise; he came to see us to go to the prefects meeting….


	4. meetings and arriving with fights

Chap.4-meets and arriving with fights

Draco's POV

Blaise left just after he told us to go to the meeting. I just walked out not waiting for her because I knew if I looked at her I would want her and not caring for the rest but I could not let the happen…yet.

Even though she was just walking behind me in silent I could see her from the corner of my eye. She walked with her head down thinking of the past because she began to tremble. Her lips were big and red, swollen from my kisses. Her hair seemed to be just the slits mess in one spot, and her robes wrinkled.

Finally we came to the compartment. Professor McGonagall was there. She started to explain everything right away. She was explaining our jobs and giving the patrol schedule.

Every prefect had different patrol times on different nights. But Hermione and I had it from Friday to Monday, at the times of 9:00pm to 12:00pm. I was glad, more time alone with her, that's all.

We went back to the heads compartment and sat in silence, when Pansy came in….

"Oh hey Drakiy-poo…whatcha doin'?" she asked in a squeaky slimy voice. Hermione looked at her disgusted and I smirked **(A/N: of course what else would he do when he has something in mind…my god)**.

"Nothing and what do you want?" I asked her, she was so annoying.

"Well you see honey I miss you and I thought you would prefer to be with use slytherin's instead of this mudblood here" she said looking at Hermione disgusted. And that was it….

"Why you filthy bitch, I'm more pure than you queen slut" Hermione said to her in an angered tone.

"Hahaha your nuts…you more pure than me?" pansy said

"Yeah, she is and Pansy I'd love to hang out with you but keep off because I don't think my fiancée wants you toughing me. Got it?" I said to her standing up. They just looked at me both shocked.

"You have a what?" she asked dumded fond (pansy).

"He's got a Fiancée didn't you hear right whore?" Hermione said to Pansy.

"Why you bitch" (pansy)

"I know I am and I'm proud of it" (Hermione)

The fight ended there because just than Ginny walked in.

"Hermione what is going on?"

"Nothing"

She left; I went after her after the two other girls left. Guess where I found her. In a compartment with all the Slytherin's. Guess she got her way in with that new attitude of hers and of course she was a Slytherin's.

Blaise seemed to like her and keep looking at her and Crabbe and Goyle were just grunting and laughing here and there. When I came in they all said hi except Hermione. She didn't seem to care.

"Hey" (Blaise)

"Hi, Drac" (Goyle)

"Yeah, hi there" (Crabbe)

"Hmm...Oh" (Hermione)

"Hi guys" (Me/Draco)

I sat between her and Blaise. He was getting to close for me. Just than Pansy came in. she looked grumpy but didn't say anything, instead she just sat with Crabbe and Goyle.

"So…?" Blaise said, and just than the train stopped and Hermione left real fast with out a word. I was pissed; she was getting on my nerves.

I left to and saw her out side trying to help the little kids, but she was getting annoyed, I could see it. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she gasped.

"What are doing what if people see us…look not to touchy right now okay?" she pleaded to me…I smirked.

"Fine" I said and I let go of her but took her hand in mine and in-twirled her fingers in mine.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny came out now. They came rushing over to her and gave me nasty looks.

"Hermione what's going on and why is he holding your hand?" Ron asked her. She looked at them for a minute.

"I'm stuck, I'm bethrold to HIM." She was on the verge of crying. I held her hand tighter.

"Let go of her…will ya" Harry and Ron Both said and took her away from me…


	5. Stuck with him!

Chap.5-Stuck with Him!

Hermione's POV

I left, I walked away from him. He looked hurt but I didn't want to believe it…at least not now. I knew I had to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny now…I had to tell them everything. I couldn't keep secrets from I? They stopped at the stairs of Hogwarts.

"Ok stop…what's going on here?" Ginny stopped us.

"Nothing…not now…later…tomorrow I promise" I said to them and they nodded their heads.

We went into the great hall. I sat beside Ginny, everyone was there now. Dumbledore started to give his speech. I took this opportunity to talk to Ginny.

"Pisss…hey Ginny…tonight come see me at my common room…alone ok" I whispered to her

"Ok…what time?" she whispered back

"Hmmm...About 9:30pm, k"

"Ok" she said

Just than everyone started to clap and told me to get up, I didn't understand. Than Dean congratulated me on becoming head girl and that he knew it all along. I figured it out; Dumbledore just announced who became head girl and boy…Draco and I.

We both stood there looking at each other while everyone clapped. It settled down after and we sat back down. The food appeared and everyone dogged in and ate. I just sat and stared at my food. I didn't even touch it. Harry noticed this.

"You ok Mione you're not eating?" he said to me again in that concerned voice. He's so sweet, that I asked my self. How could I ever get mad or stay mad at this person?

I shock my head 'no' "no Harry I'm fine…just not hungry. That's all, but thanks anyway." I said to him in a little voice, it was so little I barley heard myself.

"Ok, but if anything is bothering you. You just come and tell me, k" (Harry)

"Ok" I answered back-and I left, I just left on my own, to go find the heads room. I didn't find it but soon enough, I saw Dra-Malfoy.

"Hey, there you are, I've been looking for you. The heads room is on the 7th floor. The picture is a girl and a guy playing quttiqued. The password is 'Secrets', ok" he told me all to fast and it was so unreal, that I pinched myself, sure enough, he was gone and I went to the 7th floor and found my way. I said secrets and it opened in two.

I walked in and it closed behind me. The room was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. I saw him, saw him sound asleep on the couch. He looked like an angel from Heaven sent down here to help me. I sat there and stared at him he started to stir and I lay beside him. His arm came around me at once and I fell asleep myself soon enough.

The next thing I remembered was walking up by Ginny tapping me, I woke up and Malfoy was gone, not there. Ginny asked if I was ok and I said yes she asked me what I wanted to talk about and told I her everything. She soon left after that. I went up to my room when I heard him.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" he asked. I was confused at first but than I understood and I turned around to be face to face with him.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said but sure enough I did know. He was talking about the couch thing.

"Sure, Her-Sweetie….sure" he was mocking me, and getting on my nerves.

"Whatever, prat!" And I slammed the door in his face.

The next day I woke up with a huge headache. I didn't want to go to school or deal with any issues. Than I remembered….it's Sunday.

I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of black pants, black g-string, black bra, and a white tank top with a black shoulder sweater. I added some make up: grey-smoky eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, and a very light touché of brown eye liner that is barley noticeable.

I brushed my hair and dried it with a simple spell. Out the door I was, and there he is. Great. Just what I needed to start my day. Him. He was quite handsome. He wore….muggle cloths? Oh well, whatever, none of my business. Anyway, he wore dark blue greenish jeans with a tight black shirt that showed all his muscles…six packs! Oh Merlin, quidditch sure did him some…goodie, goodie! **(A/N: lol I know aaaa….yep I'm a true Canadian! And proud of it!) **

"Hmm…nice to meet you honey, it took you long enough." He told me at first in a nice, kind voice, and than in the stupid bossy, annoyed voice. God I hate him sometimes.

"I guess you'll have to get use to it. Oh and by the way never call me honey again! Got it!" I told him. He just grinned at me. God o wanted to just smack him sometimes.

"I love you, honey" he said, and I walked out.

It was like this for a long time, for two months. I finally realized, I was stuck with him. Wither I liked it or not. But after a while he started to grow on me. I soon realized I was falling for this thing. He was hot and I had a crush on him once but got rid of fast, for he was the enemy. But not anymore, now he was my husband-to-be.


	6. thinking only of her

Chap.6-thinking only of her

Draco's POV

I thought of her all the time. She was on my mind 24/7. It drove me mad, I couldn't concentrate. We were always together. We had the same class, the same schedules, the same common room, everything but the beds we shared, and of course not cloths and food and etc. You get the point, anyway.

I remember that first night here at Hogwarts. I was asleep and she came beside me. I woke up at the sound of the portrait opening. There she was, right there in my arms. She was so perfect; it was so right yet so wrong, weird and awkward. I took one last look at her kissed her forehead said good night and disappeared with a "pop" in my room.

I listened; she woke up with that weaselette asking what was wrong. Hermione told her everything, and I heard it all. I felt bad in a way. She was so confused. It was so unlike her, but than again I really didn't know her so I couldn't say.

After that night I knew she was going to tell Weasel and Potthead about it too. And she did because they came and saw me and did their little threatening thing to me. I didn't mind it was blah to me. I wouldn't be able to hurt my beautiful angel. She was just too delicate, fragile, gentle and sweet, with that strong spirit that no one could break. But it was broken I could see it in her eyes but no one knew she wouldn't let them know, but I knew. She hated that. The fact that I could read her so well. It almost scared her.

When I see her smile with her friends she smiles a real one, and means it but some how that little joy never gets to her eyes no matter what. That little joyful laugh didn't have the same tone it once did. Before it was so beautiful and strong with full of meaning now it was full of hurt, betrayal and sorrow. I hated it; I wanted to just smash something to pieces against the wall.

Every night when she went to bed and fell asleep I went and crawled in with her. She was so beautiful, and gentle. Every mourning before she woke up I got out so she wouldn't know. I think if she found out, she would hex me to death. And I'm not joking. She's pretty strong and we all know she has a witty brain. Sneaky girl she is**. (A/N: I know, I know. Lol :P I couldn't help it)**. But I loved her anyway.

Every time I tried to talk to her, she would ignore me so I started my stupid little git games. _Yes, I admit I'm a git, but I ain't going to tell anyone that._ She's so beautiful; three months had gone by in Hogwarts. I was sick and tired of not having her. So…

Before the class of potions started I cornered her. She looked scared but she wasn't going to let me know, at least that's what she was telling herself. I took Occlumency **(s.p.) **so I could read her mind…sometimes.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she asked in a stern voice

"Ouch, that hurt me." I said in a little cute voice

"Ogh… get over yourself. Now tell me what the hell you want from me!" she said in annoyed voice.

"Jezz, baby we got anger issues, don't we? Well anyway… ISN'T IT OVISE I WANT YOU, MORON! God your so stupid sometimes for a know it all."

"Why thank you, now…GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! YOU MORON, DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE IF YOU WANT ME!"

"Shhh….shut-up! Your drawing attention, I don't want people finding us! Bloody hell women! And I really don't care if you don't want me…well actually I do but anyways… can we not at least be civil to each other?"

"Hmmm let me think…NO!"

"What…why not? Are you mad? No never mind I don't care were going to get along!"

"Whatever, Malfoy" she brushed me off and that was the end of that or so she thought. I sat beside her in class…all of them, anyway back to the point…I sat beside her she was dumbfound, she couldn't believe what I would do to get my own way. Silly girl, she should know bye now for a smarty pants.

I was lucky since we were late there was only room in the back. I sat beside her and while we had to take notes from the class I was whispering in her ear and rubbing my hands on her legs. At first she was tense, than she got use to it after a while and she was telling me threats every time I came close to her when I whispered something or got to handy with my hands. She would say something like _get your dirty hands off!_ Or _I swear I'm going to kill you tonight! _One or the other she would say I didn't mind I was quite amused by it. And I would always whisper in her ear something like: _you know I love you honey_ and _you want me baby, I can feel it _or _come on just one little kiss sweaty._ I always said one those, she was quite annoyed. But every time I said "come on just one kiss" I would nibble her neck and she would try to hold back a giggle and than threaten me again, it was quite funny actually. I got a good kick out of it.

That night when we got back at our dorm it was…hmm how do I put it…interesting you could say…

"DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO ME TODAY? YOU FUCKING MAN-WHORE!"

"Just having a little fun, that's all baby"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PRAT!"

"Okay, honey"

"Ogh…whatever, that's it!" She came over about to smack me but I grabbed her arm just before it hit. She was shocked because she gasped.

"Oh sorry, am I stopping you. Oh well here, I'll give you a gift." And I kissed. I kissed her hard on the lips. She didn't kiss back and was struggling to get free but I put one arm around her waist and pulled her close and held her tight, with the other hand on the back of her head making a deeper kiss and I slipped my tongue in her mouth.

She eased up a little after and started to kiss me back I loosened my grip on her and started to make her walk back wards while I was pushing her. Finally we hit the door and we were getting a little…aggressive. I opened the door and pushed her on the bed.

I was on top of her. I could have her, she was mine! And I wasn't going to lose her. I was on top of her kissing her, with her kissing me back. My legs on each side if her, one hand near her head holding me up not to squish her, with my other hand going up her shirt pulling it with me. I got up to her bra and stopped. I proceed on her skirt, pulling it down and off. Leaving only her black laced paints on and a red shirt on her breast. Hair all messy, I stared at her for a while to breath from kissing her way to long. Her arms laid a top of her head tiered. I began to kiss her again and was about to take off her shirt when she STOPPED me. Stupid bitch is what I was thinking, I only wanted her! Jezz! Is that so much to ask for.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"No"

"No…no what?" astonished (me no da)

"Urgh, no Malfoy, not tonight, I don't want to do it…Understand?"

"No…Why? What's wrong…what I do now?"

"Draco!"

"What? I don't understand!" and I swear I really didn't

"Grrr…Never mind."

"No, wait, why? What did I do?"

"Nothing I just don't want to do it tonight." She told me straight out.

"What? Why?"

"Stop, asking stupid questions, Malfoy." She said while getting dress. She came over and kissed me on the lips lightly and walked out the door with me left behind confused and mouth wide open. She came back in, in a second.

"Oh and Malfoy you mite want to close your mouth in case flies come flying in (I shut my mouth tight), and plus I have a surprise for you tonight so don't be too depressed."


	7. lacking love, needing one

Chap.7-Lacking Something, Needing another

**A/N: I must warn you there are some _bad words_ in this chap. Oh and it might be_ short_ I don't really know what to write but anyway. I know what's going on and all. **

Hermione's POV

Finally the fighting had stopped with him. I was free in a way, but so totally lost in it all. After I told him I had a surprise for him, he smiled. How I loved his smile. It was so rare, yet so beautiful and elegant. It was mine, all mine. Yes I'm being selfish but it's true. After all, I am going to marry this freak.

"Be back later, Draco." I told him and left, to go tell Ginny my good news.

Later on that night when I came back, I saw him once again asleep on the couch, for he was waiting for me. Instead of sleeping beside him this time I went over and kissed his forehead lightly and went to put my pj's on. They were a baby blue silky nightgown, which cut four inches above my knees and are spaghetti straps. I walked back down to him and woke him up. He looked amused and thought we were going to do it. To bad for him.

"No, Draco. Were not going to do it. Now go up to your bed so we can sleep." I told him. His face went down when I said no but lightened up as soon as I told him I was going to be, by his side tonight.

He got up and took my hands and kissed me, than dragged me away to his bed room. He figured out that was my surprise. That I was sleeping _beside_ him tonight. It was kinda of funny watching him undress just into black silk boxers to sleep in that night. **(A/N: can you just imagine the sight! Lol…lucky bitch! Lol…just kidding)**

That night when I slept beside him I felt his forearm burn and he was about to leave when I opened my eyes and sat up starring at him. He had no shirt on and only black boxers, he was about to get dress and stopped dead when I "awoke". He didn't say a thing knowing he was caught. I didn't say anything either and just walked up to him and turned his arm to find the dark mark and his arm.

He stared at me as if to say 'sorry it's not really me, understand?' I did and I just picked-up my necklace that was down in my cleavage, hiding so no one would see. He saw my necklace and was shocked…

"Wha-but how?" he asked in confusion…I had nothing to say. I didn't want to join and I wasn't giving info to the stupid dark jerk. I just didn't want to die but now I do, in a way. And things are so weird and confusing with Draco. Why me, is what I always asked myself. But than again my life isn't as bad as Harry's and my life I would say is equal to Draco's. In a way, I'm not quite sure of his secrets.

"It's not my fault…" I said pleadingly but he cut me off.

"NOT YOUR FAULT! Are you out of your mind! Bloody hell woman! You joined the dark ranks!" he shouted out to me.

"SHUT-UP! I had no choice. He was going to kill me! He killed my fucking family! And look at you! Your going out tonight for him."

"I have too." Is all he told me? He took his wand out and muttered something and all went black around me. I had gone out.

The next morning I woke up but not in Draco's bed but mine? I turned around and I was relieved that he was there. I was starting to get scared. I had no clue as to what happened last night. But I do know I'm going to find out soon or he's dead meat.

He started string a little and then finally open his eyes a little while I was looking down at him…


	8. Mixed Up CrapShit

Chap.8- Mixed up Crap

Draco's POV

I felt Hermione wake up that morning. Boy was I in for it. For what had happen that night. First I screamed at her, than I Knocked her out with a spell, left and then came back and moved her! What kind of freak was I?

But I was glad I was still with her. I just didn't understand why she was doing some of the things she was doing.

I mean…her…getting the dark mark! Wasn't her friend Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived! _(mr.scarface, Potthead, Potty) Oh…opps I didn't think that! Ssshhh!) _Anyway…as I was saying…

I'm hoping to god that the only reason she had the dark mark was because the lord would take her life or blackmailed her. One or the other…no other excuse.

I started moving a little and opened my eyes just a little to see if Hermione was watching me. Guess she was, because she sure saw me.

"Draco Malfoy! You good for nothing-" she started but I cut her off with a simple rough kiss. I wasn't in the mood to get yelled at, and hear bull shit. She was so caught up in it she basically forgot. Or so I thought.

She broke away from me…

"Oh no you don't Mr. Malfoy." She told me warningly…just glaring at me as if she were to kill me! Me, her own husband-to-be! Jesus Woman! Bloody Hell! What am I? An amateur(or animal) or something?

"I don't what?" I said trying to play little innocent I guess she toke as if I'm dumb/stupid.

"Don't play dumb or stupid with me. You know very well what!" that's it I'm screwed. **(A/N: lol…trying to make this chap funny because I'll give you a hint…this story is all sad but don't worry I'm going to write a sequel to make it all happy…_maybe_)** "Hen…hen" I laughed nervously "Hen, hen yourself…not very funny…KNOW SPIT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" and I'm dead.

"Why did everything black out? Hmm…? Why did you leave? Why did you get all WEIRD when I showed you my necklace? Which I would like to point out I HATE! I swear I'm going to kill when I get the chance with Harry. So, anyway…what's your excuse?"

So I told her everything that happened. I told I had to met the dark lord and that he wanted to know if I had any info on Potter…ops I mean Harry…don't tell Hermione. That the reason I made her black out was because I didn't want her to get hurt and I had to go. And that the reason were in her room…well I think it was because I just felt like it but I don't really remember why though? She got over it and was fine through out the whole week. **(A/N: as you notice I'm speeding things up because otherwise it will take forever and it would be boring soo yaa…)** she began to be a little nicer in public with me instead of ignoring me and I slept with her every nigh **(an: not you no…s-e-x…_beside him_)**. Harry and Ron started to get use to it but weren't pleased at all. Ginny on the other hand was so nutty…I don't know how anyway can stand her!

And every time a Slytherin Sneered or glared at her I just glared back and went to pay them a visit after. And every time there was a guy looking at her because they wanted her too I would simply show them she's mine by kissing her bring her closer and look at them like than gonna die tonight. It worked, they weren't near her when I was around but as soon as my eyes left her than goes another guy flirting with her or winking at her. Whatever they did they were going to pay. I get jealous easily when it comes to something or should I say someone important. And the only important girl to me was Hermione. (Sure I had some girls on me but, they were nothing. I'd simply push them off and when Hermione was there she sure took care of it!)

I was finally glad with my life. I began to realize that there was more to it. And it wasn't just all bad after all. That just maybe, maybe there really were great things out there for me.

I never really knew what it was like to really be someone nutty or normal whatever you want to call it because of my father. My mother hated him and so did I with all the beating. My mother was a better person than my father but wasn't the nicest either. She really didn't care about blood all she wanted was fame and money with a happy family. But other than that she's actually a _good_ person as you would say.

I was glad that when this week was over I was on vacation for two weeks and I was going to take Hermione with me. I wanted to make her happy. We were on break and going to have fun.

**A/N: ok umm hint for next chap it's going to be both Draco and Hermione's point of view…I'm going to do that a lot now but not all the time…I would like to try and keep each there own but it kinda gets harder. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this…love Mya…internet name no worries my friends(talking to you Akayla) lol**


	9. Falling for the One

Chap.9- Falling for the one

**Hermione's POV**

It was two days before Christmas break. I was supposed to go to Draco's for the first week and the last two is at school with my friends.

Draco told me, he wanted me to go to his place so I could meet his family, but some how I felt it was more than that. I didn't really mind, but I wanted to know what it was.

I was starting to see a bigger change in Draco. After me being with him while he sleeping and than just being around him at school. He looks like an angel when he sleeps, and I always play with his hair when his still asleep. I think he would not really like me playing with his hair, as he is always trying to keep "nice". It's really funny actually.

I also like it when I'm around him during school. He seems so over protective. I like it in a way but sometimes I find it annoying to be quite honest. I was starting to be glad again with my life I was happy. And the more I thought about it. The more I realize…

I've falled in love with my once sworn enemy.

A thought came up to me at this sudden realization. What did I do wrong first of all to have such a painful summer? A summer that changed me so much. I did all good, did I not? And than hit me! Just like in a book a read. I only saw black and white. Every thing was either good or bad to me. No in-between, no middle, no…red. Just as it said in my book. Red. I suddenly saw it. I saw that red in my own vision. Red, red, red, red, redredredred! That's all that surrounded me.

My books that I read. Have you ever wounded why I read them? I read them not only for my studies but because the stories I read that weren't related to school were mine, all mine! They were my fairy tales that came true in the back of my mind. It had life. A dream that would never come true. It was only 'happily ever after' endings. My hope. It all disappeared now. I was left in nothing but my own thoughts and tears.

**(A/N: just so you know I'm making this chap longer for all the short-ones, so it's Hermione than Draco's thought and back and forth kk)**

**Draco's POV**

I entered the common room to see Hermione packing and…crying in silent tears? What was wrong with her? I couldn't understand or help her. I thought she was starting to heal a little because I saw some shinne in her eyes every once in a while and her laugh was almost that same old laugh she use to have.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" I asked her. Hugging her tightly than looking at her straight in the eyes.

She just nodded to me and tried to push me away. I held her tighter and I felt her tense. I kissed her softly on the lips trying to let her know that I was there and she could tell me anything.

I brushed away her tears with my thumb and pulled her to the bed. I felt her tremble. There was something pushing her away. But what?

I laid down on the bed while bring her with me. Holding her close as if it were for dear life. She sobbed and I tried to sooth her, calm her. Soon she was asleep in my arms on her bed. I looked at her.

She was the world to me and I wouldn't let her go. She looked so much at peace when she slept. My sweet, sweet angel. I toke away a piece of hair in her mouth and soon I fell asleep with her in my arms…

**Hermione's POV**

When Draco came back I didn't even realize he had entered till he came and saw me to ask what was a matter. I didn't want to tell him. I was crying for nothing. I tried to push him away but he stayed and stood his ground. It was one of the things that I liked best about him. He was so strong.

In the end I didn't end up telling him anything but falling asleep in strong muscular arms. I felt so right in a way but I was so scared of losing it again. I didn't know if I should be with him. Or what else? I was deserted.

I woke up about two in the morning, held tight in his arms. I felt better and loved, but I realized I had to finish packing or I would never get it done and I wouldn't be able to buy Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco their gifts for Christmas not even say bye.

I had to hurry. I tried to escape his hold of me, but he just held me tighter, shifted and mumbled a "Your not leaving me this time, love"

"Draco…"I whispered lightly…no answer

"Draco, let go now I need to pack or I won't come with you to your stupid little houses!" I said in a grumpy louder whisper.

"Umm…little? Never mind, go back to bed" he mumbled again

"Draco Malfoy if you don't-" I didn't even get to finish he let go so quite I barley noticed.

"Good" I said "Bloody woman"

"What was that?"

"Nothing I take it back"

"Good, now go back to sleep" I got up to go to the washroom first before I packed but before I entered I swear I heard him say "God she's nuts" I just ignored him and proceed to go the washroom and pack.

I got done packing by 2:20am and went to go back to sleep with Draco, and he held me tight in his arms again.


	10. Almost XMas

Chap. 10 – Almost Christmas

**Draco's POV**

I woke up at about 8:30 that morning, the day I take Hermione to my place tonight. As I went to get up and careful not to wake her, she came closer and held my shirt. Merlin, don't you just hate that. This time I put the blankets near m shirt pulled her hand off (easily) and let her hold the sheets. Feewww! Now for my body. Hmm…a pillow will do. I replaced myself with the pillow and I was finally free. Jeez, that was hard!

Walking out and closing the door I went down stairs to figure out what I was going to get her. I finally decide what I was going to get her. A necklace. Just as I figured out what to get her at about the time of 9:00 she came down all dressed.

"I'm going out" she said coming closer to me to give me a kiss

"Ow, and were and why and not all" I told her while trying to hide the catalog I was holding

She pecked me and said "oh Hogsmeade because I needed to get gifts and yes alone I don't want people to know what I'm getting them, and what's that your hiding"

"Hey, don't change the subject…" cut off as usual

"I'm not"

"as I was saying…well at least go with someone or something I don't want you alone with death eaters trying to find you"

"Draco, sweetie. I can handle them trust me, and besides there's going to be tunes of people there"

"But" "Ok, thanks sweetie, bye" and she left "Women!"

**Hermione's POV**

When I got up, I got ready to leave for shopping. I need to buy those gifts. As I went down I saw Draco and told him I had to go. But before I left we had to argue, it was annoying but I'm glad we did because I realized that he too needed to get gifts and was looking in some book to decide what to get. Hmm…I wonder if it's for me!

As I was shopping for Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of my friends in Gryffindor, I realized just how little time I've been spending with them and that I missed out in a lot.

List for what to get for my friends

Harry: A golden snitch for his own and a snitch pendant

Ron: A book on Quidditch and a broom set for polishing

Ginny: A book on hair and make-up and a set of blue earrings, a ring, and bracelet

Padama and Pavarti: Same Jewelry set as Ginny but in pink and red with same book

Dean, Seams, Neville and the rest of the boys I like: a bunch of candy fro honeydukes

And last but not least Draco?

I know, I know you're wondering how I'm going to afford this all, well I got money now and for Draco I think I have an idea of what to get him. I think I'm going to get him a Dragon pendant with an inscription in the back.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione finally came back at around 1:30. "Finally your back" I said rushing towards her and putting her bags on the ground while picking her up and kissing her all over her face. She was just laughing and giggling at me.

"Miss me?" she asked me in a slight whisper in my ears

"No" I said dropping her and placing her on the ground at once. My lips just twitching to smile and laugh at her. She looked heart broken, but before she could say anything I kissed right smack hard on the lips. As I broke the kiss I said "of course, baby, don't be a fool"

Hermione spent her time with me till 3:30 than the rest of her time with the Gryffindors and wrapping the presents. We were now at my home. Our things in my bedroom and it's time for her to meet my parents.

We walked together silently to the family room, I could feel her tense as I held her close to me. My arm wrapped round her with her arm across herself and holding my hand. "It's okay you know, there not going to eat you alive, I won't let them"

"I know it's not that, I'm nervous to meet your father" "Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Well hello Hermione dear, how are you? Oh do come in and sit" my mother told us. She was always a pleasant woman to meet but was very classy at the same time. She was dressed all in green.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Malfoy" "Please do call me Nacarisse, sweetheart"

"Oh, sorry" "Don't apologize just object, you are going to be a Malfoy soon too" Just than my father walked in dress all in black with his silver cane. He's a very intimidating man if you ever saw him.

"Hmm…it's a good thing Glanchetta had a nice wife. Now he gave me this for my fine son" he spoke with such loathe and spit, it was like a kick in the guts. Hermione let go of me as soon as he spoke and I sifted away because I new she wanted to stare down at this hatred man.

"I'll have you now, Mr.Malfoy, I do not tolerate people like you" Hermione spoke down so forceful my mother shuttered for her safety. She and I didn't know what was going to be next but it will not be good.

"And I will let you know, that you can be gone in an instant my dear. Draco I hope she doesn't control you like that." "Whatever Father"

"Don't you ever threaten me or my marriage, sir, because things can twist and it just might end my way" I was stunned and she walked away towards my room.

I waited I didn't want my father touching her or my mother for this. He just left with a blank face, as to no clue on what to do next. My mother came to me and wished me well before she disappeared to her friend's home.

I went to my room after Hermione and right away when I walked in she told me she didn't want to talk. I obeyed but I moved towards her and made her look at me. I saw fear in her eyes for but a moment as she harden her face to cover herself up. I looked down she was already, ready for bed, with her black Pj's on. I smiled and kissed her while pushing her to the bed. I felt her smile on my lips _(Hermione thinking: he seems to like to push on beds lately. I wonder what's on his mind)_. We fell asleep soon after a snogging session.

It was our third day at my home, and our last two days were left. We were home alone and I planned on having her in my pants tonight. I had enough waiting I wanted her. It was funny while she was her though. She stuck near me all the time and I wouldn't leave her out of my sit anyways, and she was finally getting use to having house elves doing stuff for her.

We were sitting on the couch while she was reading…

"so what do you want to do today…tonight"

"I don't know, I have nothing in mind and the days almost over it's 4:15"

"Hmm…well let me rephrase that 'what do you want to do tonight?'"

"I told you I don't know" I put her book down making her look at me questioningly.

"Well I have something in mind" I said advancing on her and smirking

"Oh? And what's that"

I didn't even have to say anything, she could read my eyes and I saw hers spark as well. I grinned, she smiled.

**(A/N: okay guys this part is _rated M_ so if you want to skip it, please do because I don't want bad reviews…lol…Odre DON'T READ lol…Akayla…umm…I don't do whatever…Megan this is all for you…hahaha :P) **

She was lying down on the couch and I was on top of her. I kissed her and her kissing me back. I nibbled on her neck and ear, kissed her softly along her jaw line and neck. Sucking her hard on the neck, leaving a hicky on there. She moaned. Slowly lifting her shirt and untying her bra with one hand _(Hermione thinking: god, he's a professional. Wait no da he's fucked half the girls in our school.)_ . Her shirt was off but before I let the bra fell I brought her up stairs with me. I didn't want anyone catching us and her shirt was gone in the laundry with one of the house elves near by. That's why.

Pushing her backwards up the stairs and catching her every time she nearly fell because I was kissing her all the while so her eyes were closed as well as mine but I new the place by heart. I pushed hard against the wall; I wanted some fun in this. She pulled my shirt off and wrapped her arms around me with her hips around my waist. Holding her and nipping at her teasingly, she bit me on the neck. I groaned. Bring her to my room and closing the door behind me by kicking it she did a trail of kiss down my chest and near my belt. I stopped her and she was surprised. I pushed heron the bed and then letted her to continued while I was pulling her skirt off and letting her bra fall.

My hands travelled her body while her hands wear near my crotch pulling my silk boxers off. Our moans, yells, groans, and screams were heard through out the house. Echoing and bouncing off the walls. Now both fully naked. I thrusted myself in her. In and out, we moved as one. I loved the way she screamed my name. I groaned at the sick pleasure she gave me.

Our bodies stuck together all sweaty and filled with heat the room held. A moaning pleasure came out of her soft lips. "Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard!" and I did just that.

**(A/N: okay the M rated part is_ done_ now!)**

Finishing off, we relaxed in each others arms. She cuddled into me as close as possible and I just held her tight in my arms.

To me this is the greatest Christmas gift I was going to get!


	11. Christmas?

One life to live for

Chap.11- Christmas?

**Hermione's POV**

It was finally here…Christmas. It went by well I guess, better than I expected it to be…it seemed a little dull, actually. But was good and it lifted my spirits up just that inch more. Something that I think I needed for me and for the others.

In the morning I spent my time with Draco. It was really weird this affection with some one I really didn't know. My life was starting to get pretty boring and I was dieing. I needed one more adventure and I hoped it would happen soon.

At about 8:30 the boys came and got me. Draco went with the Slytherins and sneered at Harry and Ron for taking me away. I think he wanted me to go to Slytherin with him. I have no clue as to why though.

It was a blast at the Gryffindor common room! Fred and George came to visit and it was hilarious. They were so bad, a good thing there not in school still because I don't know what I would do!

I mostly for gifts got candy. Then I had two books and a yellow jewelry set. My Favorite color is yellow! So I was happy about that and my two books were one about hair and make-up and the other was about cloths…spells of course.

Our common room was mad! Flyers and wrappers every were. Drinks and food spilt with laughter. It was a room filled with shouts of joy. Is how I would describe it.

I went back to my common room at 4:30 drunk. I wonder what I'm going to do next!

**Draco's POV**

I heard Hermione come in because I left the door attached to Slytherin open because I wanted to know when she would be back. I went to her right away and she was walking all wobbly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked surprised

She just laughed at me and her breath smelt a heavy alcohol. She was drunk!

"Of-course-I'm-fine!" she slurred together. And she was about to fall trying to walk away and join the Slytherin party.

"Wow there, your not leaving my sight tonight, babe." She just looked up at me with a small smile and her eyes half closed and giggled.

Walking into the party and closing the door this time, I saw Blaise watch us carefully, and his eyes go back to Theo. Nott was up to something.

Right away he pushed two girls away and stood up as soon as he saw me and Hermione.

Pansy came in and barked her mouth off right away as soon as she realized who was with me.

"Oh, that goody-two-shoe whore what she doing in here, that lousy good for nothing-" but before she got to finish Nott slapped her and hissed at her deadly. "You shut your Fing mouth you sluty two face whore. She bets you any day. Got that?" pointing his finger at her, she nodded slowly.

"Hey, easy mate, back off now." Blaise shouted over the room. He mite not have like Pansy either but he sure didn't stand for abuse either.

Nott sneered at Blaise and looked at Hermione like she was his. She didn't see a thing. She kept looking up at me and giggling. She was quite annoying when she was drunk actually.

I glared daggers at Theo and he went and sat beside Blaise Zambini and the girls went back. He became the next hot target and control of Slytherin after me. And the only reason girls went to him was because I had Hermione and they knew I was not going to fuck around when she was there. I wouldn't even if Mione was not there I would not do anything but they didn't know that. And that was fine and perfect with me.

Pansy returned to her room and Millicent followed her. They became best buddies after a while.

The night went by slowly and when there was less people and it wasn't so crowded I let Hermione go so she was allowed to walk. But I watched her very closely not ever tarring my eyes off her. She ended up sitting with three sixth year girls and two seventh year boys on a couch. Blaise and Nott where not far from her. And the rest just wondered around and sat with there groupies. She seemed to be getting tried and not so drunk and annoying as before.

All four boys that where near her kept watching her closely. She was wearing a white tank top with a dark brown bra and on one side the bra strap and the tank top strap where not on her shoulder but on the side. It slid down when she wobbled around the room earlier but I didn't bother to do anything. I would just bet the shit out of the person who dare touched her and looked a little too closely. With that bare shoulder plus her pink thong showing from her blue jeans did not impress me much.

I got up and started to walk towards her. One of the guys were getting close and was about to snap her thong.

"Let's go." I interrupted. The guy backed away fast. I heard Crabbe and Goyle snigger at the guy. I grinned, the power I had. I loved it.

"Why?" she asked sorted stupidly and poutly. I pulled her up with one hand pulling on hers, and pushed her with my arm wrapped around her tightly.

It was over as soon as the door opened she knocked out. I lifter her and brought her up to my room.

A/N: sorry if this was a bad chap but the next one will have some action and it will be good. :P see ya…please review….i like to know what yeah think :P 


End file.
